1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates fluids conduction integrated system, particularly in the filed of autoparts, which has been improved in order to provide a better use and performance than the conventional fluid conduction integrated systems.
2. Background of the Invention
As it is well known, the engine, brake, air caption and other cooling systems of automotive vehicles include, among other components, hose conducts intended for the circulation of the cooling liquid, brake fluid, air and others. These hoses conduits essentially comprise the hoses themselves, through which the fluids run and the clamps intended for holding the hoses in the places where they are used.
In a more traditional solution, the hoses and clamps are supplied separately to the final users, i.e., the OEMs and/or autoparts manufacturers or others. Such a way of supplying causes several problems for the final users, as the need for management procedures, such as purchase, quality control, stock, stock control and others, related to the hose and its clamps need be.
Such way of supplying the so conduits also shows problems in the assembly line of the vehicles and/or of their sub-systems that use hoses. Once it required the clamp to be assembled in the hose, the assembly of that set thakes place in the place of use and procedures for appropriate positioning and clamp tightening. Whereas a vehicle and/or some of its sub-systems may contain a great number of hose conduits and these are often in places with difficult access. This could mean undesirable time increase, a greater difficulty, a great probability of failures and other inconveniences in the assembly line.
Another problem arising from the supplying of hoses and clamps disconnected one from another was related to the repair or maintenance made in workshops, since said shops sometimes did not have all the necessary means for a technically appropriate work and, as a result, faulty assemblies occurred, which caused problems to the vehicle and/or it sub-systems.
In view of all such facts, more recently the hoses and their respective clamps started to be supplied to the final users as integrated systems composed of the hoses themselves and their respective clamps already assembled, positioned and properly attached to one another, at the hoses plant. That is advantageous to the final users once, instead of several items, a single item, hose and pre-assembled clamp(s), is subject to management procedures in the assembly line. Another advantage obtained form such integrated systems concerns facilities and time saving, once the assembling and positioning of the hose and the clamp(s) is not necessary in the vehicle and/or it sub-systems assembly. Yet, such way of supplying the hoses, already containing the clamp(s), has advantages in the repair and maintenance services, once it facilitates a technically appropriate assembly; even in workshops lacking all the necessary means.
In a more usual way to obtain those integrated systems, the pre-open hose and clamp(s) are pre-assembled and pre-attached to each other by glueing. However, the glueing has not been showing to be resistant enough to the stresses to which the hose and clamp(s) integrated systems may be subject along the stock and/or transportation and/or assembly procedures in the place of use and the glue often cracks, causing the clamp(s) to detach from the hose. That causes the loss of all the advantages potentially offered by such hose and clamp(s) integrated systems, and demands from the hoses manufacturers the so called xe2x80x9creworkxe2x80x9d, i.e., the reassembly, repositioning and reattachment of the hose and clamp(s) made by the final user of the product, OEMs and/or autoparts manufacturers and/or others.
Thus, the object of the present patent of invention is to provide an improved fluid conduction integrated system, which overcomes the problems observed with the similar conventional systems.